This invention relates to aqueous compositions which are useful for preventing or inhibiting corrosion on metal substrates.
In one aspect this invention relates to transparent protective coatings for metal substrates. In another aspect of this invention, there is disclosed resin compositions which are stable in solution wherein the oxides of aluminum and silicon do not precipitate from solution and the silicone resin matrix does not readily gell.
Prior art coating resins, for the most part, give corrosion preventing or inhibiting properties on metal substrates but these coatings often lack the abrasion resistance required in some applications.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide compositions which are suitable for coating metal substrates to prevent or reduce corrosion. It is a further object of this invention to provide stable, aqueous compositions.